


Cozy Breakfast

by BenDiagram



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College, Fluff, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenDiagram/pseuds/BenDiagram
Summary: Yoshiko and Hanamaru are roommates and they're about to have their first day of college. Yoshiko's not quite feeling it.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cozy Breakfast

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and rested on Yoshiko Tsushima's sleepy face. The newly minted college student batted her eyes open slowly, squinting at the uncomfortable glare of the sunlight from outside. Yoshiko plopped her hand onto her nightstand, looking for her phone, and checked the time. 8:12. It was too early in the morning for her to think in complete sentences, but if she could she would've thought "I would rather be in hell right now." Yoshiko was not a morning person.

This was Yoshiko's first day of university and, luckily for her, she woke up before the seven alarms she had set to make sure she wasn't late for class. Leaning up in her bed, Yoshiko swung her legs out from under her blanket and lazily leaped off her bed to get ready for the day. First on the agenda was going to be Japanese History at 10:00, but all she could think about was how much she regretted only getting 2 hours of sleep. It wasn't gonna be an easy day.

"Yoshiko-chan, good morning!" A gentle and familiar voice rang out from the living room in Yoshiko's small apartment. Hanamaru had heard Yoshiko stumble out of bed and wanted to call her out into the living room.

"...Mornin' Zuramaru..." Yoshiko didn't even notice that Hanamaru had once again called her Yoshiko as she stepped out of her room, still in her pajamas.

"Yoshiko-chan... did you go to sleep when I asked you to?" Hanamaru Kunikida, Yoshiko's roommate, fellow college student and, most importantly, friend, was standing in the kitchen, preparing a light breakfast for the two of them. Her eyes were focused on the salmon she was cooking but she could tell that Yoshiko wasn't well-rested. Hanamaru had taken it upon herself to make sure that Yoshiko was taking care of herself. They had worked so hard to get into the same university and she didn't want Yoshiko to squander this opportunity.

"I, uh... hey, are you cooking breakfast? It smells so good..." The smell of breakfast woke her up enough to dodge Hanamaru's question.

"Yes, I am, zura. Now, did you go to sleep by midnight like I told you to?"

"..."

"Yoshiko-chan... you need to be getting more sleep! Today's the first day of classes and you need to be well-rested to pay attention in class. It's very important, zura!"

Yoshiko, in a mix of guilt and sleepiness, didn't put up a fight to Hanamaru's light nagging, simply saying "Sorry zuramaru." She knew Hanamaru was right.

"Ok, breakfast is almost ready. You like plenty of milk in your coffee, right?" Yoshiko responded with a meek grunt. As much as she didn't like to admit it, black coffee was one of the Fallen Angel Yohane's greatest weaknesses, alongside the divine retribution of God himself and mikans for some reason.

Yoshiko rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scrolled through her phone at the small table in the apartment to pass the time as Hanamaru finished cooking. Soon enough, a bowl of rice, a cut of grilled salmon and a bowl of miso soup were presented to her alongside her cup of coffee. It was a simple Japanese breakfast but no doubt one that Hanamaru had cooked plenty of times before.

"Mmm, this is really good! Zuramaru, you're the best." Yoshiko wasn't at 100% yet but the surprise home-cooked breakfast really helped her wake up.

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it Yoshiko-chan."

"Hey, it's Yohane!" Hanamaru giggled as Yoshiko pulled out her usual fallen angel shtick, a clear sign that Hanamaru's breakfast had done a great job at getting her spirits up.

Yoshiko finished her breakfast first, pleased at how delicious Hanamaru's cooking was. She scrolled through her schedule for today, grimacing slightly at how many classes she had on her very first day. Japanese History, then Math for Liberal Arts, then Music Appreciation. None of it sounded appealing or interesting to her, and she was worried that college would be just like high school.

Noticing Yoshiko's grim expression, Hanamaru shifted over to Yoshiko's side and gave her a gentle but caring hug.

"You're gonna do great today, ok? You're a smart girl, don't forget that, zura." Yoshiko tensed up at first at the words but relaxed, allowing a small smile to creep onto her face.

"Thanks... You always take such good care of me." Yoshiko wasn't one for showing her emotions, but she couldn't help it with such a warm and cozy morning spent with Hanamaru. She left the living room to finish getting ready for the day.

Yoshiko was still unsure about college, let alone the rest of her life, but she knew that she at least had Hanamaru by her side to keep her going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! This is the first fic I've ever written so I hope that y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
